Avengers in Pokemon (Hiatus)
by LonelyAlbinoKitsune
Summary: Due to one of Tony's new projects exploding in front of the Avengers, (except for Bruce) They all somehow got transported to the Pokemon world (XY), How will they react to these creatures? And how will they get back home?
1. Chapter one

**I do not own Pokemon or Avengers, they belong to their rightfull owners.**

Avengers tower, the home of well...the Avengers, also home to billionaire Tony Stark, otherwise known as Iron man.

And right now, Tony Stark was putting the finishing touches on the project he was working on; The Night Light, once he was finished, Tony grinned and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Jarvis! Get everyone in here now!" He said. The A.I. only replied with a. "Yes Sir"

It took a few minutes or so until the rest of the Avengers, excluding Bruce, walked in the room all confused and tired, except for Thor... Thor was fine.

Natasha and Clint seemed to be ready for a fight, and Tony couldn't blame them, it was 3 am.

"What's the emergency?" Steve asked.

"Emergency?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow. "There isn't one!'

"Then why the hell did you wake us up at 3 am in the morning?!" Clint shouted.

"To show you this!" Tony said, moving aside to show his project, the machine wasn't that large, roughly around the size of a coffee cup, it was silver and had a hole in the middle of it.

"What is that?" Thor asked, confusion written all over his face.

"I call it the night light" Tony said, crossing his arms with a grin, Clint snorted in amusement.

"Hate to break it to ya Tony, but that's the worst name you've ever came up with" He said.

"Shut it bird brain" Tony snapped. "It's a perfectly normal name thank you very much!"

"Sure sure" Clint sarcastically waved his and rolled his eyes.

"What does it do??" Steve asks, now mildly curious about the machine.

"I was just about to show you how it works" Tony said, snapping his fingers with a grin on his face.

"It better not be stupid" Natasha said with a soft yawn. "I'm not in the mood right now"

"Noted" Stark said as he picked up the machine, despite being so small it was extremely heavy, so Tony placed it on the ground and pressed a red button.

The machine whirred to life instantly and Tony grinned. "Hey it works!" He said.

In the middle of the machine appeared what looked to be a white and purple vortex, swirling around, small but still scary looking.

"Is it safe?" Steve asked, stepping back a bit anxiously, Tony waved his hands and smirked.

"Of course it is" Tony replied. "At least I think it is..." He looked down at the machine.

"That doesn't make me feel any better about this" Steve deadpanned with a blank look.

The machine suddenly started to violently whirr, making the Avengers in the room look down at it.

"What's it doing?" Clint asked while Natasha tenses.

"I don't know...Jarvis?" Tony called out, it was probably just a bug in the system, nothing he couldn't fix.

"There is a sudden spike of energy coming from the Night light, it seems like it might explode" Jarvis said. "I would suggest turning it off"

Okay that was something he couldn't fix. "Good idea" Tony pushed the red button again to turn it off...when that didn't work Tony cursed as the whirring got even more violent. "Take cover!" He shouted, bringing his Iron man suit to him.

Unfortunately there was a extremely bright light and... the Avengers we're gone... except for-

Bruce burst into the room, clearly out of breath from running. "What's going on?!" He stood a moment to take a breather and then look up. "Guys?" Bruce looked around the room before rubbing his forehead. "What am I going to tell Director Fury..."

**_(A/N: Okay, so this book might be a bit cringy but who hecken cares, I was bored and this is my first story on here so just enjoy, next chapter is coming soon)_**


	2. Chapter two

**I do not own Pokemon or Avengers, they belong to their rightfull owners.**

Steve groaned when he felt something soft brush his cheek, keeping his eyes shut he pushed away whatever was touching him.

"Vee!" He blinked his eyes open at the sudden sound beside, he sat up, almost hitting the creature beside him.

"Eva!" The creature jumped back and looked at Steve with concern. "Eevee!"

Steve sat there, stunned for a moment, this thing looked familiar to him but he couldn't quite figure it out... shaking his head he picked up the creature. "Eva!" The creature said happily as he stood up and looked around. "Where am I..." He muttered to himself while staring at the strange creature.

He put the creature down and walked forward. "Tony!" He called out, he heard a soft groan and looked over, decked out in his armor and stuck in a goddamn tree was Tony Stark.

Steve quickly walked over, the Eevee close behind him. "Tony!" He called out again, this seemed to get the billionaires attention.

"What?" Tony's faceplate lifted up and he opened his eyes and blinked away the blurriness. "Huh?" He moved a little and fell out of the tree and onto his back.

"Ow" Tony struggled to get up and stumbled a bit when he did. "Cap? Where's the others? Why are we in the middle of a forest, and what is that?" He pointed to Eevee who just tilted her head in a confused manner.

"I don't know" Steve replied. "It was there when I woke up"

Tony hummed, but was interrupted before he could say anything.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The two looked over at each other and quickly ran off to see who was screaming.

It was Clint, with a Murkrow on his head. "Get off!" He tried pulled the Pokemon off his head but it just latched onto his hair, not letting go, a moment later Clint just gave up with an annoyed huff.

There was a long moment of silence before Tony burst out laughing, "What's so funny Stark?!" Clint fumed, the Murkrow on his head blinked in confusion.

"It's nothing" Tony replied, catching his breath. "Nothing at all" he giggled a bit to himself but otherwise was silent now.

"Sure..." Clint glared at Tony before looking up at Murkrow. "And this ain't a bird, it's a Pokemon"

"Poke- What?" Steve tilted his head to the side like a lost confused puppy dog.

"Pokemon" Natasha walked out of the bushes, her hair covered in leaves and twigs. "Creatures that are from a cartoon and a game, not even supposed to be real" she said.

"Hey Nat" Clint waved at her and only got a glare back. "Okay! Someones salty..." he looked over at Steve. "Yeah, the bird on my head is a Pokemon, and so is that Eevee behind you"

Steve turned around and looked down to see the little brown Pokemon staring up at him with a happy look.

"It looks like it likes ya Cap" Tony said. "And so does that...uh what's that bird thing called?"

"A Murkrow I think" Clint replied. "I haven't watched Pokemon in awhile so my memory is rusty"

"Murkrow!" The Pokemon cheered, flying up and then landing on his shoulder. "At least your not on my head anymore" Clint said with a half smile.

"So wait, if Pokemon is a cartoon, then how did we get here?" Steve asked, picking up the Eevee.

"Simple. It was Tony's fault" Natasha said with crossed arms and a annoyed look.

"My fault? How is this my fault! I didn't do anything!" Tony shouted, looking mildly offended.

No one said a thing, they just stared at him with deadpanned looks. "It is your fault" they all spoke at once surprising Tony.

"Okay...maybe it is my fault" Even more stares. "Okay it's all my fault" Tony sighed in defeat as the others nodded.

"Wait a second..." Steve said looking around, Clint raised an eyebrow and looked over at him. "What's up?"

"Where's Thor?"


	3. Chapter three

**I do not own Pokemon or Avengers, they belong to their rightfull owners.**

_**If you're going to ask why I didn't have Bruce go to the Pokemon world its simple, someone needs to stay behind and protect New York, and I know theres SHIELD and Spider-man and a few other heros, but there needs to be an Avenger! Another reason is that I'm lazy. -_-**_

**_This chapter may be a bit longer then my other ones, maybe thats because of this author note I'm writing hmm, I also didn't know where to stop with the story, so enjoy the long chapter!_**

Thor, the god of thunder, son of Odin and elder brother of the god of mischief Loki.

Thor didn't understand what was going on or where he was but he did have a stinking suspicion that it involved Loki.

Though he couldn't jump to conclusions! Not yet anyway, first he needed to find where the other Avengers were.

A forest was where he was, looking around he was surrounded by trees, narrowing his eyes the god began to move forward, wondering where the others were.

Still very confused, Thor stepped through the woods, looking for his teammates and friends, as he was walking he noticed something strange.

Something was poking its head out of the bushes to look at him, but whenever Thor tried to get a better look it made a sound and quickly ducked out of sight.

Even more confused, Thor walked other to the bushes and pushed them apart, there in the bushes was a Pachirusu, the small Pokemon squeaked in surprise and backed up a bit.

Thor blinked a few times before picking up the strange creature. "What are you?" he asked and the Pachirusu panicked. "Pachiiii!" she shocked Thor with her thundershock.

Thor froze, a bit shocked at first but not in pain he was just surprised! This little creature... whatever it was, had a powerful thunder attack! Just like him, well not as strong but still, powerful!

Thor grinned making Pachirusu a bit confused. "Amazing! Do it again!" Thor said.

Pachirusu blinked in surprise, she was a bit hesitant but this human interested her, so she used thundershock on him again and his grin got even wider. "Again!"

Pachirusu gave him a weird look but before she could do it again both of them heard shouting, Thor looked at Pachirusu and she looked at him.

Then he started walking in the direction of the yelling and shouting, wondering what was going on.

**Meanwhile **with the other Avengers, Tony scratched his head. "Where's Thor?" he said with a frown on his face. "What about Bruce? Where's my science buddy?"

"I didn't see Bruce in the lab when we were teleported here by the 'Night Light' as you call it" Natasha said, and before Tony could say anything she continued. "He might not have came here with us, As for Thor..." she looked around.

"Thor was in the lab with us" Steve said. "He had to have been transported here with us"

"Then where is he?" Clint looked around. "It doesn't look like he's around right now" He pointed out.

"We can all see that" Tony snapped, he was getting annoyed, not by his own teammates no.

He was annoyed that his invention failed, it was **his **fault they were stuck in a cartoon...or was it the game? Who cares! and he didn't know where they were or where Thor is.

"Thor might've gotten separated from us when your project exploded, really should've thought this through Tony" Clint said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know this would happen!" Tony shouted. "I didn't know it was going to explode on us!"

"You knew something was going to happen didn't you?!" Clint shouted back, and then the shouting match began, Natasha decided to stay out of it while Steve tried to calm everyone down, the Eevee was on his shoulder with a confused look but understood that there was an argument going on at the moment.

"Hey" Natasha started, looking off into the forest, but Tont and Clint were to busy shouting at each other they didn't notice her, Steve didn't either since he was trying to fet everyone to calm down.

"Hey..."

Ignored.

"Hey..."

Ignored again, the shouting continued.

_"HEY!"_

Now this got their attention, Steve looked over looking really tired of all the shouting, Clint and Tony just glared over at Natasha. "What?" the two said in unison.

"I found Thor" Natasha pointed behind herself with her thumb, there stood a confused Thor with Pachirusu in his arms, holding her gently.

"That was quick..." Tony muttered while Clint rubbed his forehead. "Hey Thor, glad to see you safe"

"Aye, it is nice to see that everyone is alright" Thor said. "What was all the yelling about?"

"Nothing important really... these two were just arguing about the situation we're in" Natasha stated, making Thor nod.

"I see" Thor replied with a nod of his head. "So, Where are we?" he asked.

"The wonderful world of Pokemon!" Clint said, spreading out his arms. "Creatures with strange powers live here, like that uh..." Clint blinked as he stared at Pachirusu. "I don't know that Pokemon" he admitted.

"I decided to call it Patch" Thor said. "Because it keeps saying Pachi"

"Pachi!" The small Pokemon cheered, liking the name Thor gave her, Clint chuckled. "At least you didn't name it Shockey"

Natasha hit him on the back of the head and the archer yelped in surprise while Murkrow flapped his wings. "Ow! Nat! What was that for!" he shouted.

"For opening your mouth" Natasha snapped back, clapped her hands together once.

"Hey, has anyone noticed that everything seems cartoony?" Tony pointed out, Thor looked around and Clint nodded.

"Now that you mention it...the world does look different then it did before we were transported here" Clint said.

Tony hummed and then snapped his fingers. "So that means we are in the cartoon version and not the game by Nintendo" He said.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet any of the main characters..." Clint mused to himself, looking upward at the sky.

"Maybe" Natasha said. "We don't even know where we are right now though" Natasha picked up a rock and threw it up in the air and than caught it, repeating the process after that.

The group fell into a silence, nobody talked or moved for awhile, the onlt sound was the wind whispering to trees, Tony was the one to break the peaceful silence. "So...What now?"

**_The Avengers__ Pokemon-_**

**Steve- Eevee**

**Tony- None yet**

**Clint- Murkrow**

**Thor- Pachirusu** **_(Patch)_**

**Natasha- None yet **


End file.
